


In the Academy

by TheAngelicShipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Evil Erwin, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Multi, Not Happy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ereri, lots of death, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelicShipper/pseuds/TheAngelicShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the secret institution known as the Academy, children are trained to become killers for the Government. After being kidnapped by the Academy as a child, Levi has lost hope for himself. Until he meets Eren, the Academy's latest experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Academy

Levi’s first memory was the sound of their boots clapping against the floor. _Clap, Clap, Bam._ It was all he could hear, the sound of his short quick breaths and pounding heart fading into the background. His mother had shoved him beneath the bed when she heard the pounding on the door. Everyone knew what happened when the Police came calling. No one in the Underground had ever escaped the Government. Levi lay shaking on the cold floor, his eyes wide as he pressed his body against the stiff boards. He could hear his mother being knocked to the ground by the soldiers. All Levi could see was his mother’s shaking form and the black boots of the soldiers. One of them rammed his foot into his mother’s side, and he flinched at the sickening crunch. She whimpered in pain, her dark hair covering her face.

“Where’s the kid, whore?!” shouted one of the soldiers, who drew his gun, aiming it at the woman. Levi couldn’t stop shaking.

_I’m gonna kill every last one of those fuckers._

Resting her weight on her elbow, Kuchel looked up at the soldier, her dark eyes defiant.

“Go..to..hell..bas-“

BANG!

The child screamed, lunging for the soldier, eyes wild.

“DIE YOU SHIT!”

Levi slammed his tiny fists against the soldier’s chest, the red of his mother’s blood flashing in his head. He struggled and kicked with all his might, but the soldier just laughed as he knocked the child onto the ground.

“Well aren’t you a little brat. All that rage may just help you survive the Academy.”

He rested his boot on Levi’s back, pinning him against the floor, only a few feet away from his mother. Her eyes were glassy, and a dark crimson stain had blossomed on her dress.

For the first time in his life, Levi felt the warm sting of tears trickle down his cheeks. This seemed to nightmarish to even be real, but there was no way the harsh metallic scent of blood could be any more real. He hardly even felt it when a soldier jammed a needle into his arm. Levi’s vision grew fuzzy, and his head felt heavy. Before he slipped into unconsciousness, he memorized the face of the soldier above him, the one with his mother’s blood staining his shirt.

_One day, I will kill you. One day, I’ll make you regret ever coming here._

Levi’s second memory was the cold floor of the truck as he came to. At first, he thought he might have fallen off his mother’s bed and onto the floor. But everything came rushing back as he heard the sniffling and crying of the other children who had been taken.

_Blood._

_The bang of the gun._

_The soldier’s face._

Wiping his eyes of any remaining tears, Levi forced himself to sit up, even as his head spun. The truck was dark, the only light coming from a tiny window on each wall. A metal bench was attached to one of the walls, and there were several children lying on it, along with a couple more on the floor.

_Not all of them are from the Underground. A couple are too well dressed._

Most of the children in the truck were dressed like Levi, in simple, dirty clothes. But one boy’s clothes were cleaner than the others, and one girl had clothes that looked finely made, but were torn and tattered.

_Why us? What are they gonna do? Didn’t the soldiers say something about an Academy? It doesn’t matter. I can survive whatever they do to us. I have to survive._

With heavy limbs, Levi stood, one hand pressing against the wall.  The boy with clean clothes, looked up at him from the bench.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“None of your godamm business.” Replied Levi.

With all his might, Levi kicked the door, the vibration making the metal tremble. But the door did not budge. Before he could prepare another kick, the truck slammed to a halt, and Levi fell to the floor. Someone pulled the door open, and Levi covered his eyes, squinting at the bright light. He heard a woman say something, but he couldn’t hear it over the sound of marching boots. Several soldiers leapt into the back of the truck. One grabbed the front of his shirt, and Levi kicked and scratched, reveling in the feeling of the soldier’s sticky blood on his fingers. The man slammed Levi into the side of the truck.

_Dammit._

Dazed, Levi could not do anything as the soldier forced him to his feet and into a line with the other children.  All the other kids had stopped crying, but were all shuddering and shaking as they waited for something to happen.

_Stupid brats. There’s no way we’ll survive in here if we don’t have the balls to stand up straight._

Swallowing, Levi stood as tall as he could, staring at the faces of every soldier who walked past the line of children. Suddenly, the one closest to Levi snapped to attention, standing ramrod straight. A man dressed in a crisp black uniform paced in front of the children, his blue eyes calculating. All the other kids averted their eyes, but Levi stared up at the man. Turning his back to Levi, the man begin to speak.

“I am Commander Erwin Smith, the supervisor of this facility. All of you have been specially selected by the Government for this program, henceforth known as the Academy. Do you understand?”

None of the children spoke. Even Levi was unable to force anything from his throat.

Calmly, the Commander grabbed the boy in fine clothes by the back of his neck, pulling him out of the line. Levi heard the familiar sound of a knife being drawn. A flash of fury appeared on the man’s face as he dragged the blade down the boy’s face. Levi heard screaming, but all he could see were the droplets of blood falling into the dust. Knocking the sobbing boy to the ground, the Commander turned towards the children.

“When I give you an order or ask a question, you are to answer with “Yes Commander Smith”. Is that understood?” he said emotionlessly, watching the blood from his knife fall.

Eight voices, even Levi’s, shouted “Yes Commander Smith!”

For a single second, a smirk broke the Commander’s emotionless veneer.

_The bastard’s enjoying this. I need to remember that._

“Officers Fubar and Braun, will you please take the recruits to the

A firm hand grabbed Levi’s shoulder, pushing him towards a large stone building in front of them.

“Where the hell are you taking me!” he spat at the tall dark haired man holding him.

His words earned him a backhand that made his eyes water.

The heavy metal doors opened by themselves as the frightened children were lead inside. The hallway was hardly lit, with doors every five feet. As soon as the door closed behind them, the two officers began forcing each child into one of the rooms, ignoring them as they pounded on the thick metal.

A dark haired girl tried to grab a brown haired boy as they were separated, her eyes wild as Officer Braun shoved her into one of the rooms, slamming the door before she could slip out. Officer Fubar grabbed Levi’s shoulders while a door behind him opened. Screaming like a wounded animal, Levi clawed and kicked at the officer, but it was like attacking a stone wall. He pushed Levi forward, the door clicking shut a moment later.

_Please don’t leave me alone._

Pulling his knees against his chest, Levi glanced around the dark room. There was no furniture, and the light came from some dim lightbulbs and a glowing white screen attached to the wall.

Trembling, Levi was startled when an image appeared on the screen. A pale blonde woman in a crisp black uniform sat in front of a desk, her blue eyes unexpressive as she stared into the camera.

“If you are watching this, you are one of the lastest recruits to our glorious Academy. You have been specially selected by the Government to become a member of the Secret Police. If you survive this Academy, you will enforce the will of the Government and squash any rebellion. However, first you must learn all the skills you will need. There is no quitting this Academy. If you fail, you will die. You will never see any of your friends or family again. From this point on, you are not human. You are a machine, to serve one purpose. Now you will learn to pursue your purpose.

_What the hell?_

Then an image flashed on the screen that Levi could not have been prepared for. Every detail of it was perfect in the most horrific sense. There must have been a camera attached to the soldier that had killed Levi’s mother, because here was her death. Perfect audio. Perfect quality.

“Please…no” mumbled Levi.

After about ten seconds, Levi thought the clip was over. Then it started again. And once that was over, again. Then it stopped, the screen going black.

“Please..don’t make me watch it again.”

It played again. Over and over, burning itself onto his eyes, the image of his mother’s corpse searing itself into his brain. For about a day, thirst clawed at his throat, and Levi was forced to keep watching. And every time he watched, he whimpered a bit less, and his eyes grew less wide. When it finally shut off, his face was blank and emotionless. He remained still as the door behind him opened, flooding his tiny room with light.

“Hey, Bert!” shouted Officer Braun. “This time they all made it!”

 


End file.
